Memórias confusas
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • As lembranças que ela tinha era muito confusas para a importância que ela lhes dava. Mas nada como uma noite especial para ter motivos realmente bons para se comemorar. - One-shot - Gaara e Ino - UA •


**_Yo! _**Aqui estou eu com mais uma one-shot Gaara e Ino. Essa eu escrevi para um desafio de uma comunidade do Orkut. Espero que gostem!

**_- Naruto não me pertence! E se pertencesse, os capítulos demorariam séculos para sair - _._.**

_**

* * *

**__**Memórias Confusas**_

_Por Lirit Oliver_

**_-_**

**_-_**

- Não entendo o porquê de estarmos fazendo isso... – Pronunciava-se pela primeira vez desde que saíram da casa dela.

- Ah, Gaara! Eu já expliquei... E não se estresse com isso! Você sempre acelera esse carro mais que o necessário quando se estressa.

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto as luzes da cidade começavam a virar pequenos borrões coloridos, indicando que a velocidade alcançada pelo carro de fato aumentava. Ela odiava aniversários. Dizia achar estranho que as pessoas comemorassem por ficarem mais velhas e ainda mostrarem-se felizes por isso. "Uma perda de tempo!" eram as palavras que ela usava para definir as festas em comemoração às datas natalícias. Havia ouvido o mesmo monólogo diversas vezes e, se alguém duvidasse, ele poderia até reproduzi-lo com perfeição, pois ele era a única pessoa que escutava as reclamações dela, que não eram poucas.

Agora ela estava ali, batendo um dos pés impacientemente contra o assoalho do carro, enquanto observava a rua através da janela, sendo transportada diretamente a mais uma perda de tempo a qual se submetia sem um motivo lógico aparente.

- Pare de bater o pé! – o barulho produzido por ela em momentos de contrariedade, como aquele, o incomodava. Ela olhou-o aborrecida, pronta a protestar contra a ordem do ruivo que sequer a encarava por estar dirigindo, mas conteve-se diante da probabilidade de que um acidente ocorresse. Voltou o rosto para a janela com um semblante irritado, controlando o pé para não voltar a batê-lo. Suspirou aliviada algum tempo depois ao notar que, aos poucos, a velocidade com que o carro andava diminuía.

Mesmo não ficando muito feliz com aniversários, sempre participava das festas promovidas por seus amigos, pois queria estar perto, compartilhando momentos agradáveis, já que eles insistiam em comemorar essa fatídica verdade: envelheciam.

Além disso, aquela data era especial para ela: era aniversário de sua amiga e cunhada; e nesse mesmo dia, há dois anos, em circunstâncias parecidas, ela revelara os sentimentos que nutria em segredo para aquele que é seu atual namorado e que dirigia o carro intrigado diante do desejo manifestado por ela de ir a casa dele juntar-se às pessoas que ali se encontravam.

Do dia em que se declarara pouco se lembrava. Suas memórias eram restritas a cinco garrafas da sakê e um "eu te amo, sabia?" proferido enquanto encarava os olhos verdes dele. Nada mais que isso. Acreditava, portanto, que naquela noite, embriagante pelo cheiro do álcool no ambiente, o namoro deles tivera seu princípio.

Em menos de quinze minutos depois, o carro estava sendo estacionado na garagem de uma casa cujo interior parecia animado. Enquanto descia do veículo ela olhava-o como se pedisse desculpas pelo ocorrido de minutos atrás, mas foi ignorada por ele, que fechou a porta do carro aplicando mais força que o necessário e dirigiu-se a porta da frente da casa, sendo seguido por ela.

Quando entraram, eles foram recebidos com alegria pelos presentes, mas Ino não deixara de notar que, através da felicidade, impressa na face de Temari também estava a surpresa por vê-los ali.

A Yamanaka sentou-se próxima às amigas, procurando informar-se sobre as eventuais novidades nas vidas destas. Gaara, por sua vez, sentou-se em um local afastado, olhando para a escuridão em que o exterior mergulhara, recebendo, vez ou outra, a atenção dedicada por olhos curiosos e preocupados olhos azuis que procuravam decifrá-lo mesmo sabendo ser impossível. Seu interesse maior em tanto olhá-lo era descobrir se havia algo em seu rosto que denunciasse raiva ou aborrecimento, mas não conseguira obviamente, já que ele sempre criava aquela maldita barreira entre os seus próprios sentimentos e o resto do mundo.

Suspirou duas horas depois, derrotada.

Passava das três da madrugada quando muitos dos convidados daquela festa começaram a se retirar. O sono era visível no semblante de muitos, já que provavelmente eles tiveram que acordar às seis da manhã, ou mesmo antes disso, para cumprirem suas obrigações e deveriam repetir a jornada naquele dia que se iniciava.

Ino estava longe de ser imune ao sono. E, como era de se esperar, bocejava cada vez mais freqüentemente, denunciando aquilo que negava com grande insistência.

- Vem. Eu te levo pra casa! – com uma voz baixa e calma ele falou-lhe após vê-la bocejar.

- Tudo bem. – Estava cansada e com sono, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Embora desejasse ficar mais um tempo ali, não estava disposta a ter qualquer tipo de discussão com ele, portanto aceitou a oferta que ele lhe fazia.

Ela despediu-se dos que ainda estavam ali e saiu, encontrando o ruivo a esperando do dentro do carro que já estava ligado.

Sem que qualquer palavra fosse pronunciada, ela aconchegou-se ao banco do carro, fechando os olhos enquanto Gaara dirigia devagar pelas ruas tranqüilas, devido ao horário, da cidade. Entretanto ela não estava disposta a deixar-se levar pelo sono sem antes esclarecer as dúvidas que a incomodavam.

- Gaara... – Ele não estava disposto a responder ao chamado manhoso da loira, que, mesmo sendo ignorada, resolveu continuar – Por que você está aborrecido?

- Eu não estou... – Ele fora frio e seco em sua resposta, o que não intimidou a jovem.

- Eu sei que você está. Só não quer me dizer... Nem demonstrar... – os olhos sonolentos dela procuravam os olhos inexpressivos dele. O silêncio voltou a prevalecer durante o resto do trajeto até a casa dela.

Graças a uma força de vontade muito grande, ela não dormira ainda. Queria que ele lhe dissesse o que o afetava, mesmo que precisasse usar meios considerados por ela como "sujos". Desceu do carro, chateada por não ter conseguido arrancar dele uma palavra se quer.

Ele continuou sentado segurando a direção do carro, mesmo depois de ter parado em frente ao portão. Esperava que ela tentasse mais uma vez puxar o assunto que ele não quisera continuar. Soube que estava certo quando notou que ela não se mexera para sair do carro.

- Gaara... – Chamou pela segunda vez, mas agora com o sono nítido em sua fala. Calou-se incerta sobre o que deveria dizer. Retomar o assunto inacabado ou desejar-lhe apenas que tivesse uma boa noite e fingir que nada havia acontecido? – Eu te amo, sabia? – As mesma palavras pronunciadas há dois anos. Num impulso elas saíram. Quatro palavras que tinham uma significação maior que ela poderia supor

- Dê-me sua mão! – Ele ordenara. Ino não acreditava que em um momento como aquele ele seria capaz de mostrar-lhe seu lado autoritário, contudo estava com tanto sono que não ousara resmungar ou discutir. Estendeu-lhe a mão, esperando pelo próximo gesto dele.

O ruivo colocou uma das mãos no bolso da calça e de lá tirou uma pequena caixa preta a qual depositou gentilmente nas mãos da Yamanaka que o olhava interrogativa. Ela abriu o objeto e sentiu seu coração falhar ao ver que dentro jazia um anel que continha uma pequena pedra vermelha.

- O que é isso? – A garota perguntou com lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

- Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente... – Gaara revirou os olhos sem encará-la, desejando que ela não lhe fizesse mais perguntas.

- Um pedido de casamento, Sabaku? – Ela começava a sorrir diante da possibilidade.

- Entenda como quiser...

A loira, radiante e esquecendo-se do sono, colocara o anel em seu dedo começando a imaginar mil e uma possibilidades para o casamento, que não era ainda uma coisa certa, entretanto ela sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele oficializasse o pedido. A partir daquele dia, ela teria o melhor motivo para comemorar aquela data e não teria que se basear apenas em memórias falhas e confusas de uma noite um pouco diferente do comum. Ela agora poderia comemorar o aniversário do seu noivado com um cara frio, arrogante, mas que sabia ser fofo à sua maneira e que ela amava.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que eu não tenho mais nada a dizer. Coloco uma nota no fim só pra... escrever alguma besteira aqui. É isso... Agradeço a quem ler e agradeço desde já a quem deixar reviews.

Beijos

Lirit

=3


End file.
